nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Squidward Tentacles
|image = Squidward in 2018.png |voice = Rodger Bumpass |actor = Gavin Lee (musical) |first = "Help Wanted" |fullname = Squidward Q. Tentacles |species = Octopus |alias = Sour Note |alignment = Good/Neutral |personality = Grumpy, serious, sarcastic, smart, bossy, sassy, snarky, lazy, cranky, clever, snobbish, uptight, self-centered, arrogant (at times), insecure, cowardly |occupation = Cashier, Nasty Sealord |family = Mr. Tentacles (father); Mrs. Tentacles (mother); Grandma Tentacles (grandmother); Unnamed cousin |pets = Snellie |friends = SpongeBob SquarePants (occasionally) Patrick Star (occasionally) |minions = SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (occasionally) |enemies = Squilliam Fancyson Sheldon J. Plankton SpongeBob SquarePants (usually) Patrick Star (usually) Mr. Krabs (when he's cheap) Burger-Beard |likes = Art, reading books, being appreciated, Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob (sometimes), Patrick Star (at times), peace and quiet, clarinet, relaxation |dislikes = SpongeBob (usually), Patrick (usually), people, nonstop annoyances, not being appreciated, being swindled, Mr. Krabs (if he's cheap), anyone touching his clarinet |quote = "Why must every eleven minutes of my life be filled with misery?" |gender = Male |citizenship = Bikini Bottom |aliases = Mr. Squidward Squidwardier Mr. Tentacles |interests = Art, reading, cooking, clarinet, relaxing }}Squidward J. Q. Tentacles is one of the ten main characters in SpongeBob SquarePants, voiced by Rodger Bumpass. He is an anthropomorphic octopus who is the middle neighbor on Conch Street between Patrick Star and SpongeBob SquarePants, whose antics he detests. He is an avid artist and clarinet player. He is the only citizen in Bikini Bottom to be into the arts and culture, which causes him to feel like an outsider in his town. He currently works as the cashier at the Krusty Krab fast food restaurant. Description Squidward is a turquoise octopus with purple suction cups, yellow eyes with red pupils, dark turquoise liver spots on top of his head. Squidward just wears a brown polo shirt. At the Krusty Krab, He wears the Krusty Krew hat to go with it. At nighttime, he wears a pink nightgown with matching sleeping cap. Gallery Squidward.png Squidward Happy.png Squidward promo art.png Squidward with his record player.jpg Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg A3e9ecffd66a6719 mr-krabs-and-squidward.jpg Squidward Tentacles - That Sinking Feeling.jpg Squidward Tentacles - It Came From Goo Lagoon.png SpongeBob writing Squidward's letter.jpg Squidward as Santa.jpg Mov 14.png ThWT9BS56M.jpg ThL5EPJ729.jpg ThB6V17VOO.jpg Squidward-tentacles 255911.jpg Squidwards-silliest-faces-4.jpg 7712666.png 488006e645909dd3e7cd4eb03823f8f7.jpg Spongebob-squarepants-krusty-krab-pizza-16x9.jpg CGI SpongeBob and friends.jpg SpongeBob-Movie-Sponge-Out-of-Water-cast-photo.jpg Spongebob-movie-sponge-out-of-water-squidward-poster.jpg Squidward and Howard playing instruments.png SquidWood.jpg Paper 03.PNG Sailor Mouth 010.png Sour Note.jpg|Sour Note Squidward tentacles.png 51DC23eHL8L.jpg Biking Squidward.png 035b - Band Geeks (417).jpg 035b - Band Geeks (416).jpg Idiot Box (182).jpg Club SpongeBob (096).jpg SpongeBob SquarePants Halloween Costume Cast Scaredy Pants Patrick Star Sandy Cheeks Squidward Tentacles Mr. Krabs Sheldon Plankton Mrs. Puff Pearl Krabs Character Image Nickelodeon.png SpongeBob SquarePants-gang.png SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout wallpaper.jpg Squidward Walking unhapply stock art.png Lunch break with the Nicktoons.PNG Christmas in Toonville.PNG Squidward.jpg 014a - SB-129 (190).jpg Squidward (Musical).jpg Baby Squidward.PNG Squidward with a notebook.png Idiot Box (182).jpg 044b - Idiot Box (075).jpg Jellyfishingbandage.jpg External links * Category:SpongeBob SquarePants characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Sea Creatures Category:Musicians Category:Grouches Category:Octopus Category:Anthromorphic characters Category:Characters voiced by Rodger Bumpass Category:Cashiers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Adults Category:Singing Characters Category:Antagonists